monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Erubetie
Erubetie is one of the Four Heavenly Knights, who tied for third in a battle royale for the title of Monster Lord when she and Tamamo knocked each other out, leaving Granberia and Alice as the final combatants. As the Queen of the Slimes, Erubetie is embittered over humanity’s pollution of water, drastically reducing the slime population and possible areas to live in the process. She portrays herself as calm and stoic, though when angered she acts with fervor and can be irrational. Furthermore, she is a recluse and a loner and often keeps to herself, as she did not appear in Chapter 1 (having “shut herself” in Undine's Spring). She is also Undine's closest friend. Erubetie is a collective consciousness of approximately ten thousand women whom she has absorbed throughout her life, pulled together by one iron will. Her personality is therefore said by the monsterpedia to be warped by these multiple individuals absorbed. All of those absorbed by Erubetie were female, while all of the males were dissolved into food. A manipulator of water, she can use her body to create highly damaging whirlpools, regenerate her own body, or divide into countless clones, and is also capable of using the ultimate defensive water time-space technique Aqua Pentagon. She is extremely notorious for her high damage output capabilities, such as her Melt Storm attack which does a whopping damage of 1,500 which will one-shot Luka (in both battles, if he does not have the proper guarding tools), along with no indication or hint of when she will use it. However, unlike Luka nor Granberia, Erubetie is never shown using water for evasive purposes. Although she has not displayed it, Erubetie is possibly capable of teleportation, but has displayed telepathy, like the other Heavenly Knights and Alice. Hateful of humans for their actions, she will kill them without mercy, sense or thought. Erubetie despises them so much that she even attempted to kill Luka, the only human present within her vicinity at the time, by transforming herself into a nuclear bomb that threatened the whole Monster Lord’s Castle, if not the entire Hellgondo Continent, while completely disregarding the lives of her fellow monsters including her best friend. Biography Erubetie is mentioned in Chapter 1 by Tamamo, right after Alma Elma returns to the Monster Lord's Castle to report her "defeat" by Luka during his voyage to Sentora. Alma Elma asks Tamamo where Erubetie is, and Tamamo replies that Erubetie “shut herself” in Undine's Spring. When Luka first arrives at Undine's Spring, a voice rings out to discourage him from entering. Despite this, Luka proceeds and eventually encounters Erubetie, who aims to kill him by attacking him with powerful skills in rapid succession. However, Undine stops her second attack from hitting Luka using Aqua Pentagon, as he caught the interest of the water spirit due to his bond with her fellow Spirits; Sylph and Gnome. Erubetie decides to leave, letting Undine deal with the human. In the Monster Lord’s Castle, she fights Luka after Alma Elma and Tamamo, but unlike them, she won’t tutor him no show any mercy. During their fight, there are several points of dialogue; to the slimes, “coexistence” means being driven out of their homes time and again as humans pollute the bodies of water where they live. Luka says they don’t realize the harm they’re doing, and if only— but Erubetie cuts him off, saying that she’ll make humans realize it by turning that same pain and terror back upon them. At the next opportunity, Luka asks her if she’s ever appealed to the humans directly – they aren’t fools, and many will sympathize if she’ll just plead her case. She accuses him of being a hypocrite, coming here in the name of peace with weapons drawn; he fires back that she’s no better, playing the victim while leaping to violent solutions rather than using reason. She looked down on humanity from the beginning, never once thinking to approach them on equal footing. Luka knows a human just like her, blinded by his loathing of monsters; by his own admission, that man hated monsters because he feared them, and that meant he could never understand them. Erubetie says she’s fine with that, even as Luka tries to show her that inflicting greater terror on humans will only push them farther away. She can’t forgive what humanity has done to her people. She has to retaliate; Luka vows that if that’s the case, he’ll always be there standing in her way. When being pushed back, she quickly divides in order to attack from all angles. Unlike Kitsune and her Clone Jutsu which produces illlusary clones, the Erubetie triplets are both real and connected to each other; when Luka attacks, another one sprouts in its place. Salamander chimes in and tells Luka that he has to defeat all of them simultaneously. Salamander asks him why he picked up the sword, and Luka replies that it was to fix Erubetie’s mistakes. Using determination to summon the purgatory flame he is able to defeat the triplets with Vaporizing Rebellion Sword. Being defeated by the very thing she despised, Erubetie clings onto Luka and transforms into a nuclear bomb, which can potentially wipe out the continent and all its inhabitants. Luka convinces her to stop as she’s merely throwing both of their lives away, and by trampling on with the lives of other monsters, she’ll be no better than humanity. Realizing her intentions are senseless, she stops her attack, seeing how pointless their fight is; if they killed each other, no one would benefit anything. Luka then proposes an alternative solution: maybe humans can set aside unpolluted zones for Erubetie and the slimes to live in. Erubetie says she’s not expecting too much from humans, but stands down. After Luka rebels against Goddess Ilias and she announces that the Monster Lord’s Castle will become a “second Remina” and leaves, Erubetie reports that angels and chimeras have begun to lay siege on the castle; the monsters have moved in to intercept but it is too much for them. Erubetie was then tasked to protect humans and take them to refuge at Undine's Spring. When Luka arrives, he is surprised to find Erubetie looking after them, but she assures that she is only protecting them because everyone is doomed without the humans. An Alice in her child-like body then asks Erubetie for a report on the condition of the Monster Lord's Castle, but the Queen Slime fails to recognize her Monster Lord, much to Alice's chagrin. After apologizing, Erubetie reports that Alma Elma is repairing the castle's defenses, Tamamo is analyzing the discs Luka and Alice found in Promestein's laboratory in Remina, and Granberia is resting. When Luka asks for Salamander, Erubetie points to the fire spirit shivering under a blanket. However, before Luka can reconnect with Salamander, the group suddenly feels a dark atmosphere; poison miasma in the spring, beginning to effect most of the humans and slimes. Slime Bess reveals to have thrown magic mercury into the lake, having planned to betray Erubetie and was promised the title of Queen Slime by Black Alice. Alice quickly orders Erubetie to evacuate everyone from the lake while Luka deals with the traitor. After defeating her, Erubetie reports that the evacuation was successful, with no unfortunate deaths. As she laments on how someone could have betrayed her, Luka responds that not everyone shares the same ideals, but is interrupted when he hears an attack aimed for Erubetie, prompting him to push her out of the way. Erubetie questions his motives for protecting her and states that the attack would merely have phased through her body, but the attacker's voice rings out and says that Erubetie would have died by the attack. The attacker then makes herself known: Amphisbaena, one of the Next Dolls created by Promestein and designed to kill Erubetie. The Queen Slime then tries to counterattack, but Amphisbaena cuts her; Erubetie notices that the dismembered slime does not pool back to her, but merely dissolves into nothingness. Amphisbaena explains that her attacks are vibration, made to destroy slime cells. Erubetie then tries to attack by restraining Amphisbaena, but she tells her that her efforts are suicide when the slime is easily blown off, and explains that her armor is built to vibrate as well. Erubetie is forced to dodge Amphisbaena's relentless assault; Luka and Alice try to jump in to help, but are blocked by Throne Eggiel. Once Luka and Alice manage to defeat the angel, they jump in to support the struggling Erubetie. Knowing that she is outnumbered and does not want to be damaged, Amphisbaena withdraws. Erubetie then thanks Luka for his help, but blames herself for the crisis in the spring; Luka tells her that she can't blame herself for everything. Moving past that, when Luka tries to reconnect with Salamander, Erubetie leaves to move the humans and slimes to Plansect Village. After Luka and Alice gather data on holy energy from the Sealed Sinner’s Prison and returns to the Monster Lord’s Castle to discuss a strategy, Erubetie seemingly gains a crush on Luka, offering him jelly she made. After the meeting, Luka later visits Erubetie in her room, where he asks her a few questions. Erubetie states that she found it beneficial for her race if she became the Monster Lord and planned to oppress the humans, but acknowledges that her methods were wrong. She also noticed something about her fight with Amphisbaena, but falls silent shortly. Once peace has arrived, Erubetie plans to repair Undine's Spring and asks Luka to help her with peaceful relations with humans. About the oddly structured room, which seems to be a waterway, Erubetie says that she feels at ease when a strong current comes through three times a day. In the Epilogue, the crush is confirmed in her dialogue and subsequent optional H-scene. Monsterpedia Entries Erubetie (1) “One of the Four Heavenly Knights, she is a slime monster. Called the Queen Slime, she is the most powerful of all the slime monsters. Able to divide and expand her body at will, her attacks are very unpredictable. She also seems to be capable of controlling water at will, using it to inflate her own body. In this way, she can even create a massive tsunami of slime. Hating humans that pollute the water, she rarely appears before them. If any human sets foot in her home, she will show them no mercy. Erubetie will use her body itself to wrap them up and dissolve them inside her slimy body. Not very interested in her duties as one of the Four Heavenly Knights, she rarely involves herself in their troubles. She has a calm personality, and is very fond of her fellow slime brethren. Due to that, her hatred of humans is deep-rooted.” Erubetie (2) “The Queen Slime and one of the Four Heavenly Knights, Erubetie boasts unmatched vitality among monsters. In actuality, she is a colony of over 10,000 slime spirits and other monsters that is controlled by a single will. Most willingly fused with Erubetie, but there are some who were attacked and taken by force. She cannot technically be called a Slime monster any longer. Erubetie keeps control over the colony inside her with her iron will. That said, the only ones taken inside her colony are females. Males are apparently incompatible with her, and are instead dissolved and eaten. When facing humans, she is filled with both anger and despair. At one point, she desired to live with humans in peace… But due to thousands of beings inside her, it may be that her personality has become quite confused.” Erubetie (End) “The Queen Slime, and one of the Four Heavenly Knights. Once against coexistence with humans, her mind has gradually changed as she has interacted with Hero Luka. She now works to make it so slimes and humans can coexist in peace. Erubetie pushes forward presentations and seminars on how to properly deal with water treatment and pollution, in order to clean up the environment and make it habitable for slimes. Not only is this beneficial for her slime race, but it improves the human quality of life as well.” Attacks First Battle Melt Storm: Powerful attack that deals a lot of damage and will cause a OHKO unless Gnome is in use and guard is up. Will trigger a thigh bukkake on loss. Second Battle Agartha Draw: Normal attack. Arcadia Spread: Normal attack. Xanadu Stroke: Normal attack. Shangri-La Screw: Normal attack that causes damage three times. Melt Storm: Powerful attack which deals a lot of damage and may lead to a one hit KO if Gnome isn’t summoned. Heaven’s Prison: Binding attack. May lead to Neverland Frontier on next turn. Requires 3 Attack with Sylph to break. Neverland Frontier: Binded attack during Heaven’s Prison which turns Luka back into a child and leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. *Divine Gale: Triggers bind status and deals damage. Lead to Divine Flow on next turn. *Divine Flow: Bound attack where Erubetie divides into another body and deals damage. Lead to Divine Draw on next turn. *Divine Draw: Bound attack where she is divided into three bodies and deals damage. Divine Destiny will be the next attack if Luka don’t keep Struggle on 3 turns after Divine Gale. Divine Destiny: Binded attack which leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. *Nuclear Fission Countdown: Ability to radiate extreme heat. Leads to Countdown to Oblivion. *Countdown to Oblivion: Countdown ability where the reaction inside Erubetie’s body begins. Other Skills *Fusion Reaction Start: First charge-up to Colony Fusion, rises temperature of her body. *D-T Reaction: Second charge-up to Colony Fusion, begins the condensing reaction of deuterium and tritium in her body. *Colony Fusion: Nuclear explosion attack. *Aqua Pentagon: Skill that manipulates time and space to nullify any physical attack. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview First Battle In the first battle, immediately use Gnome and then Guard, otherwise Luka won’t endure Melt Storm. Wait a turn, and Undine will intervene. If defeated and overwhelmed by the whirlpool, Erubetie straddles Luka and performs a penetration through her lower body (slimes technically don't have vaginas) as her mucus consumes him. Afterward, he is then killed and dissolved into Erubetie’s food. Second Battle In the second battle, unlike Alma Elma or Tamamo, she will be fighting seriously from the very beginning. The use of Undine and Serene Demon Sword can help shave off a good amount of her HP before backing down to the Sylph + Gnome + Vaporizing Rebellion Sword combo. However, even with Sylph, there is still a high probability that Luka will not avoid her attacks. Meditation is strongly suggested. Do not use Salamander early on in this battle, otherwise the later scripted events will not occur. She has three attacks that are potentially lethal: Melt Storm, which deals a whopping 1,500 damage (around 800 with Gnome up). Heaven’s Prison, which requires attacking for three times to break free, however if she uses Neverland Frontier and Sylph isn’t up, it will be a one hit KO. And Divine Destiny '''(a combo that begins with '''Diving Gale), which requires three Struggles otherwise Luka automatically loses. At the last bit of her HP, Erubetie will start dividing into triplets. Perform a normal attack, and the defeated slime will be replaced. Use Salamander afterwards, whose power will be boosted. Then use Vaporizing Rebellion Sword to eliminate the triplets. Erubetie will then grab onto Luka and put him into an unbreakable bind for three turns as she transforms into a bomb. Dialogue ensures, and after that, she will let go, and the battle will be over. Luka is unable to Surrender nor Request as she will not hesitate to explode. If Luka succumbs, Erubetie shrinks his body and mind into a child-like state, basically wiping his memory. She divides to prevent him from escaping, and each of them crowds him; one of them holds him down, another French kisses him, and the third gives him a handjob and soon does penetration. Instead of killing him, he is kept and raised as a sex toy. Evaluations Erubetie (1) “A pathetic defeat at the hand of one of the Four Heavenly Knights? Even though she's far stronger than you, it's still quite pitiful to watch you be eaten. You still can't defeat one of the Heavenly Knights. You should know that better than anyone. Try to survive a single blow, and a path will open up. Use every means possible that you know of to reduce damage. Now go, oh brave Luka. One day you'll have the power to defeat her...” Erubetie (2) “Now I know you've enjoyed Slimes ever since being a child... How did it feel turning back into a child, to a time before you started to disappoint me? Oh, silly me. Your first thought was about how you could disappoint me. Both her offensive power and ability to bind are quite strong, so Gnome is a must. Erubetie is a slime, so Sylph isn't very effective... But she will let you dodge one incredibly powerful move when you're in a bind state. Gnome is essential, and Sylph should be summoned as much as possible. In addition, her Melt Storm ability will deal up to 800 damage even with Gnome summoned. If your HP is less than 800, you risk an instant loss. Next, Heaven's Prison can't be broken from normally. You'll have to attack to escape. She's a difficult enemy, with many things to watch out for... But you should be able to beat her as you are now. Now go, oh brave Luka. Destroy the Queen of the Slimes, and defile their homeland, too.” Trivia *Despite the fact that she is the Queen Slime, she does not have any healing abilities, besides regenerating her clones. *According to Alice, due to her status as the Queen Slime, Erubetie can live and survive in any climate. *Erubetie is the only Heavenly Knight in the game to not appear in Chapter 1. Also, Erubetie so far has the least appearances out of the Four Heavenly Knights. This can be credited to her anti-social personality. *Erubetie is the only Heavenly Knight that does not require an active Spirit in order to inflict damage to her. In addition, she's the only one of the Four Heavenly Knights that doesn't have an ability imitating one the Four Spirits' Level 2 ones : Alma Elma is able to use and teach Luka the 'Playful Wind' skill, Tamamo is seen using Breath of the Earth twice, and Granberia is stated to possess a Serene Mind. *Erubetie and Luka have multiple exchanges in battle, which is why it is wise not to skip the text between attacks if one wants to follow along with the story. This marks the only time in battle where in-battle exchange occurs without any form of random interference coming from an outside source. *According to her second monsterpedia entry, she has a lot in common with Cassandra, both being monsters formed of a malleable substance, being gestalt monsters consisting of whatever they absorb with a core personality and having very nihilistic views on life in a “survival of the fittest” frame of mind. **With that in mind, the same entry also states that Erubetie cannot be technically regarded as a slime monster anymore. *Her Colony Fusion attack appears to be fairly versatile in regards to damage output; as in Chapter 2 when grappling Luka and attempting to kill him, she stated that the explosion would destroy all of Hellgondo. In Chapter 3 however, she was able to use it against Amphisbaena without destroying the White Tower the battle took place in. Category:Artist: Kenkō Cross Category:Battles With Interferences Category:Bosses Category:Characters: Chapter 2 Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Four Heavenly Knights Category:Monster Lord’s Castle Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monsters Category:Recurring Monsters Category:Royalty Category:Slimes Category:Undine’s Spring Category:Voracious Monsters